


Sunset

by ThisBeTheDoorToLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a leak as of 10.06.18, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, i will never stop tagging lea as axel sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeTheDoorToLight/pseuds/ThisBeTheDoorToLight
Summary: Kairi and Lea take a break from training to eat ice cream, but Lea can't forget his old ice cream companion and what he had once told him about the sunset.





	Sunset

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kairi remarked looking up at the horizon.

The sun was setting over the forest. The red sun reflecting on the leaves, making it look like they were on fire. The wind swept across the hilltop and the last of the sun’s rays warmed the two bodies sitting together. After a long day of training, Kairi had brought Lea out here for a change of pace. She had discovered this secluded spot not long ago. It was quiet here, the only sounds were the wind and a couple of birds chirping in the distance.

Lea wasn’t looking at the sun, rather, he was staring at the light blue ice cream in his hand that Kairi had brought him. It was slowly starting to melt in his hand, making his gloves sticky where he was holding onto the ice cream stick.

“Hey, your ice cream is melting!” Kairi exclaimed and nudged Lea with her elbow. Lea snapped out of his thoughts and blinked, looking over at her. She had almost finished her own ice cream. “Something the matter?”

“Oh, no, nothing, just…” Lea sighed and shook his head. “I was just remembering something.”

“What is it you got memorised this time?” Kairi chuckled and took another bite, but her smile faltered when Lea's lips didn't even twitch. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Lea looked up at the sunset again, the sun still hadn’t fully dipped beyond the horizon and the rays caressed his cheeks, clinging to his skin as if it didn't want to go. Lea tore himself away from the picturesque landscape and looked at Kairi. 

Kairi was just about to nudge Lea again when he spoke up: “Hey, Kairi, I bet you don’t know why the sun sets red.”

Kairi frowned slightly and looked from the other redhead to the sunset in front of them. “No, why?”

“You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one who travels the farthest.”

Kairi smiled and finished her ice cream as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the forest falling into darkness and the winds stilled. The leaves on the trees stopped rustling, almost as if the world died along with the sun. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic sap, Lea.”

Kairi turned to Lea to give him a smile but was startled by the sniff coming from his direction. She got to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Yeah, I’m a sap…” Lea sniffed again and looked up at her. “Yeah…” a tear trailed down his face, and he gave Kairi a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!: [thisbethedoortolight.tumblr.com](https://www.thisbethedoortolight.tumblr.com)


End file.
